


Re-attaching

by HunterViridity



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterViridity/pseuds/HunterViridity
Summary: This is a re-writing of Starting OverDelsin Rowe met his High School sweeatheart and his son





	Re-attaching

The moonlight shines Curdun Cay.It was soon to be rain as the weather man said in the news.It was a cold night but silence between a young couple in a diner sitting in the darkest corner was colder than the night.The girlfriend of the boy,Delsin Rowe have been anxious;biting her lips and hardly making eye contacts with him

He was too anxious with her sudden change of personality “(Y/N)?” he reaches her hand that was on the table (Y/N) takes a deep breath,fighting to not let the tears flowing out

“Delsin” she chokes her words “I’m pregnant” confessed the 19 years old girl to her also 19 years old boyfriend

The native American boy can’t believe the words he heard “You can’t be serious,(Y/N)? This must be a joke?” he let out a whisper of anger

“Why should I be joking about being pregnant,Delsin? I’m seriously am pregnant with your child”

Delsin pulls his hand away from him then turn into a fist “I thought you’re in birth control” “Taking the pills won’t 100% prevent pregnancy,Delsin” the feeling of anxious was gone and change into rage and sadness “Are you….not taking responsibility of this?”

“Yes!” he shouted.Ignores the eyes of the workers.He slumps his shoulder looking at her eyes seriously “We’re 19 for God’s sake.Too young to raise a child,(Y/N).Don’t you get it?”

There he is again;being an asshole.The traits of him she dislikes.The fights they’ve been through were because of his ego and stupidity

“Are you considering me getting an abortion?!” He looks dead in her eyes

“I can’t believe you,Delsin.For years we’ve been together and you don’t want to take the responsibility?!”

“No no not like that.It’s just…too damn early for it”

“Then when will the suitable time for this?!” The heat is getting heater.Her heart breaks but he didn’t feel a single empathy in the scene

“If you want to keep it.Go on.I’m not joining” his words were cold and cruel.He didn’t even look at her

(Y/N) wipes her tears and stood up “If that’s what you want.Sure.We’re over Delsin Rowe” Delsin Rowe didn’t flinch or run to him.He just let it happened

**Tuut!Tuut!Tuut!**

Delsin awoke by the scream of the alarm.Pressing the button;it shut He dreamed of it again.The day he broke up with his high school sweetheart and heard the news he’s going to be a father.

He regrets every single of days after she left.Realising how stupid and retarded he was in his teen years (Y/N) (L/N) left a week after with her parents.She didn’t even say a goodbye.

Only left a short letter

_Delsin,_

_I’m leaving.I can’t live here anymore because of you.My parents hates you now but proud of me of not getting rid of the baby. If we meet someday.If that day the baby was born and grown.I wouldn’t tell you’re the father till you die.You broke my heart,Delsin.You just let me slip and crash to the ground like I was nothing.All the years we were together make me feel you’re the one for me till the end.But it was all a lie._

_Farewell,Delsin Rowe.A piece of shit_

Reggie beat the shit out of him when he found the letter Betty came out with a run.Her nephews were punching each other well Reggie was only the one doing the punching

“Reggie!Stop this!” she pulls the oldest brother from the youngest “What is wrong with you?! Hitting your brother with no reasons!”

“I have my reasons,Betty” Reggie give the letter to her With how Betty always reads.She looks at Delsin on the ground “Delsin…how could you do this?” she feels like having an heart attack

“Now I know why the (L/N) suddenly left the town.It’s because of this prick being an asshole not wanting to be a father that he should have taken responsibility"

Delsin sat there on the ground with blood dripping from his nose,a black eye and bruises on his cheeks.The argument last for weeks.

Only Reggie and Betty knows about this.They convinced Delsin to find her but it didn’t work.They gave up and said “I assure you’ll regret it”

They were right.He’s living in regret,slowly consuming him

**Author's Note:**

> i know right? it's an ehh writing.Well i'm still trying to figuring out my style of writing so i'm apologize if it's horrible,i'm trying
> 
> i still don't know if i want to make Delsin and the others conduits.I always forgot to add it up.I will try my best


End file.
